Blood And Flames
by Deathblow88
Summary: NaLu. When Lucy begins to wonder if she could tell her nakama a secret that she has kept for years, a certain Dragon Slayer notices a change in her. But would they be able to handle the truth as to why, especially Natsu?
1. Vampire

**A/N: Heyo Mayo! This is a Vampire!Lucy AU that I thought up when I began on Sora. It is also my first Fairy Tail fanific, so please enjoy this to the end in the next fourteen chapters! This is only NALU!**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, not me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A blonde woman, who, in her late teens, stood at a creek that began to glisten in light of the full moon, pale features illuminated as she walked home. Seeing some familiar lights ahead, she fastened her pace until she reached the end of the thick forest around her. Lucy found her apartment after getting stuck in a large crowd, nearly tripping as she did so, and entered, only to find a salmon headed teen no older than she on her bed, along with a blue cat with a green sack tied around his neck. Both of them were lifting dumbbells on the pink sheets until Natsu smelled the scent of strawberry and pear began to infiltrate his nostrils.<p>

"Oh, hey Lucy! Where'd ya go after you left the guild earlier?" Natsu asked, his cheery grin plastering itself on his tanned face.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed after setting the dumbbell onto the pink comforter to give a salute.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BEDROOM?!" Lucy bellowed, effectively startling Natsu and Happy, "GET OUT!" Natsu and Happy got out the way they came: through the open window. Lucy sighed in frustration. Nothing would stop those two and the rest of Team Natsu from breaking into her apartment without any given permission, now would it? Since Lucy was alone, she allowed her canines to grow longer and her skin had become even paler than before. As she walked into the kitchen, she opened her refrigerator to find something, her cold fingers touching something red and pulling out what she had grabbed. A positive blood, the label read. Using her fingernail, Lucy cut the bag, poured the liquid into a mug and heated it in the microwave, setting it for one minute. After pulling it out, she lightly sipped her now warm beverage, relishing in the sweet, delectable taste. Once Lucy finished the blood, she rinsed it out, knowing that Natsu would sniff out the scent of metal along with her own scent if he snuck in again.

She hadn't noticed Natsu looking at her as if she was a ghost the entire time.

* * *

><p>Lucy walked into the guild hall and sat at her usual barstool. Mira, a white haired beauty, noticed the blonde as she sat down and went to greet her.<p>

"Hi, Lucy! Where did you go after you left the guild hall last night?" Mira's smile seemed to sweeten with every word, and noticing Lucy's expression, decided to sugar coat it to get an answer."Did you go with Natsu?" Lucy could not believe her ears.

_'WHA- WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!' _Lucy thought. She could not believe what she was hearing. In the midst of it all, Levy snuck up to the dumbstruck blonde, agreeing with Mira on the subject at hand.

"So you did, huh Lu-chan? Who knew...?" Levy said, a mischievous smile adorning her features. Now Levy? What is going on with them today?

"No, that's not true. I only went out on a walk and Natsu snuck in my apartment when I wasn't there. Besides, I only went to clear my head for a bit." Lucy clarified, earning an 'Oh' from the petite bluenette.

"Hey, Luce!" a certain Fire Dragonslayer shouted from the doorway. Lucy paled.

_'No no no, not Natsu! Why did he have to come NOW?!' _Lucy thought. She was desperately hoping that he wouldn't come to the bar, but fate loves to play with her, doesn't it? Strolling to the bar and sitting next to Lucy, he placed his arm around her shoulders, causing her to cheeks to turn red as a pepper.

"There's something that I wanna ask you, but...can we go somewhere less noisy, though?" Natsu queried, his face closer to Lucy's own, the other two girls thinking that something was going on between the two.

"S-sure..." Lucy stuttered, earning a squeal from Levy and Mira. Natsu grabbed her hand and took her to the unused part of the guild hall.

* * *

><p>"Why were you drinking blood yesterday, Luce?" Natsu questioned the blonde in front of him. He noticed that her skin became even paler than usual."Um...Lucy? You still there?"<p>

_'HE WAS WATCHING ME?! I THOUGHT THAT HE WAS ALREADY GONE!'_Lucy inwardly bellowed, a shocked expression across her pale features. "No Natsu, that was strawberry juice that I was taking a sip of. I don't drink blood, and I am only going to be a Vampire for Halloween. I have not turned into a vampire, but I will be on Halloween." Lucy muttered the last part under her breath so the dense idiot wouldn't hear. Natsu never noticed her eyebrows furrow as she spoke. The salmon haired lad stared at his teammate, causing Lucy to raise an eyebrow when she made the connection.

"Can you also stop staring at me? It's getting creepy. I am a human, just like you, so can you stop staring at me like I'm some prized trophy?" Lucy asked, hoping that he'd gotten the gist. Natsu was reassured by the blonde, knowing that if she had any secrets, than she would have told him. They were just good nakama to each other. Natsu and Lucy slowly rose from the table, both mages going to the bar to eat lunch.

That Halloween certainly had its drawbacks, now didn't it?

* * *

><p>Lucy looked at herself in the mirror, well, she tried. She had forgotten that she could not see her reflection because she was a supernatural being, a creature of the night unless she was in human form. Halloween was her favorite day of the year besides the first day of summer, Natsu Dragneel's birthday. That Halloween, she was going to tell her nakama what she was, and she would not regret it. She hoped that they would understand her reason for hiding that she actually was a vampire. Clad in a black dress that reached her ankles and a ruby brooch that rested on her chest, her now red eyes scanned the room for any of her guildmates, hoping that no one was staring at her. Her black heels clicked on the floor with every step that she took wandering to the door when Natsu suddenly came out of nowhere behind her. "Hello, vampire queen Lucia." Lucy jumped. She had not expected Natsu, who had dressed up as a vampire as well, to suddenly be behind her.<p>

"Natsu...what are you doing here now?" Lucy asked the fire mage. Noticing his attire, Lucy could not have been any more shocked. A Victorian style cape, matching clothes, and euorpean-style boots was what he chose to wear, and the blonde didn't even know that he had such clothes in his wardrobe. Nonetheless, she could not have been more impressed with Natsu.

"I wanted to come pick you up. Happy's with Carla, he won't be here to tease us as usual."

"Oh really? I thought that you were not going to dress up as anything but a Dragon."

"I wanted match you for today." Natsu explained, grabbing Lucy and jumping out of her bedroom and heading to the guild.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Longest thing I have ever written so far. I honestly hope that you like this, so onegai...**

**REVIEW!**

_**~Deathblow88**_


	2. Bloodlust Night

**OA/N: Konbanwa, minna! I have more NaLu ready for your eyes alone. I hope that you will enjoy this as much as I do, 'cause this is going to be an absolute thriller, albeit a bloody one. The Halloween party is going to be as good as any, so get ready for something that will get you to sit back in your seats! **

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, not me. I can't draw that well.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"Say, Natsu," Lucy started, hoping to get the Dragonslayer's attention, "Why did you take me through the open window?"<p>

"It's a lot faster than the door."

"No wonder you always come in through the window. I thought that you were too lazy to go through the door." Lucy retorted, a passive look on her face as Natsu ran with the vampire in his broad arms.

Reaching the guild, Natsu put the red-eyed woman down and on her feet. Lucy raised an eyebrow. Natsu never had been much of a gentleman, so the blonde guessed that it was for the night. Opening the double-doors of the large building, the duo was greeted by a bustling party. Before parting ways, Lucy whispered something in Natsu's ear that caused his eyes to widen in surprise.

"I actually am a vampire, Natsu. But please do not tell anyone. I want to tell them. Oh, and Natsu." Lucy began. "Good luck on beating Gray when it comes to costumes." The vampire finished, giving the pinkette a fanged smile.

Natsu's heart must have skipped a beat when she smiled at him.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Lisanna, do vampires turn into bats?" Natsu asked his childhood friend, who gave a skeptical nod.<p>

"Yes, Natsu. Why are you asking?" Natsu gave a shrug when he knew why he asked.

After learning that his best friend, Lucy Heartfilia, was a vampire, Natsu wanted to know what kind of powers she had. Glancing backwards, he noticed the blonde talking to the other girls about their costumes and such. Lucy looked genuinely happy, but he could sense something dark growing within the guild hall.

* * *

><p>Lucy was having trouble keeping her bloodlust in check. She wanted to drink from someone so badly, her fangs almost grew to full length.<p>

She hoped that no one saw her teeth grow to an inhuman length.

Her fear only magnified when Erza snapped her out of her reverie.

"Lucy, what kind of monster are you supposed to be?" Erza asked her. Erza, who had dressed up as a witch, held her staff almost threateningly at Lucy.

"A vampire. Which reminds me...Natsu said that he wanted to match me tonight. When he decided to scare me, his costume was quite impressive."

"He came to pick you up, did he?" Levy teased, knowing that the blonde vampire could be easily embarrassed by these sort of things.

"Nothing happened between us, minna," Lucy replied, feeling a blush on her cheeks."he only picked me up from home."

Natsu must have felt sorry for her at the moment.

* * *

><p>"Oi, pyro! I thought that you were dressing up as a Dragon! What happened to your head?" Yelled a man that was dressed up as a yeti.<p>

"Back the fuck off, Gray, you're treading into unwanted territory. Why not dance with Juvia? She's excited to dance with you."

Gray's face turned a hot shade of scarlet that very moment, causing him to sputter like a dumbass.

Natsu decided to grab Lucy- he noticed that she was not feeling comfortable with her situation.

"May I keep Lucy for a while, ladies?" Natsu asked, taking the blonde's hand in his own.

Lucy blushed like hell, which nearly elicited a squeal from the girls around them. "Sure. You two need to dance; it's supposed to be a memorable Halloween party. Just try not to get carried away, alright you two?" This time, BOTH vampires turned so red it could rival Erza's hair in less than a second before stuttering like idiots that just saw a happy kitten.

"I-i-it's nothing l-like that, Erza." Lucy tried to send an indignant reply, but failed miserably, speaking for both her and a dumbstruck Natsu.

Natsu only nodded in response before pulling her away from the girls.

* * *

><p><em>'Blood...I crave it...I smell it...' <em> Lucy inwardly mused, not realizing that she was pulling Natsu's throat closer to her fangs, climbing on top of Natsu as she did so.

"Uh...Luce? What are you doing?" It was then Natsu realized it. She wanted blood, and she wanted it now. He felt something graze his neck before he felt needle-like pain as something slid into it.

Fangs. Lucy bit him and was beginning to drink his blood, marveling at the subtle, spicy flavor it carried. She no longer cared if someone walked in and saw blood dripping onto the rug. Their eyes rolled back into their heads, feeling a little pleasure in the mix. Lucy removed herself from Natsu's throat, lapping up the blood that came from it, causing him to groan and shiver with the feel of her tongue on his throat. The vampire raised her head to face his own, a sultry expression crossing her features.

"You have delicious blood, Natsu." was the last thing she said before her lips met his, blood still dripping from them.

* * *

><p>The next morning, when the duo awoke, both were in the same bed, clothes littering the floor. Lucy woke first, her eyes brown once more as she gazed fondly towards Natsu as he slept. His arms were still around her bare torso, a sign that he didn't want to let go of her. She tried to escape his grasp to no avail. When she finally got out of his grasp, she slipped on some clothes, going to the kitchen to cook breakfast.<p>

Natsu woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking and slid his pants back on, walking to the kitchen groggily. Lucy seemed to notice his presence behind her as she warmed up some blood for herself.

"Morning, Natsu," Lucy began, "want some?" She handed him a mug of blood, momentarily forgetting that he would taste bitter cobalt. After taking a large gulp of the red liquid, Natsu grinned and answered with something Lucy wasn't expecting.

"It's great! Wonder why you don't let people in on the taste though."

Lucy was speechless. He just drank blood and said that it tasted good? He might as well have been sick for all she knew.

"Um... Natsu? You do realize what you drank, do you?" Lucy asked, her face turning a little pale.

"Blood? Yeah, tastes like cinnamon. Why?"

"It isn't really supposed to taste like cinnamon to a normal person, you know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello! I hoped that I'd get this out by yesterday as thanks for putting up with me. Not only that, but yesterday was my birthday, so yeah that could be why.**

**REVIEW!**

_**~Deathblow88**_


	3. Author's Note

Hi! Unfortunately, I cannot update any of my previous stories from last year until Summer, meaning a temporary hiatus.

Regrettably,

~Deathblow88


End file.
